


Mating Season at the Dragon Reserve

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his boss's daughter goes out alone in the dragon reserve, Charlie and his coworkers are sent to find her. Charlie finds her first and decides the spoiled brat needs to learn a lesson in respecting others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season at the Dragon Reserve

**Author's Note:**

> This story was meant to be a drabble for [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) 2015 Humpathon, but it turned into a monster of a one shot that just couldn't be revised down to 500 words or less (the word count for Humpathon). This story was a response to a prompt submitted by unseen1969 that requested "Charlie/Millicent - working on the reserve" and "It's hot and Millie's going swimming, dragon mating season be damned."

It was hot as fuck and all Charlie Weasley wanted to do was retire to his cabin, grab a drink and sit in a bathtub of cool water.

But instead, he was fully dressed in his dragon gear and looking for his boss’s daughter. The trouble was, nobody knew where she’d wandered off to or how long ago she’d left. Her father had returned to his cabin and found a note telling him she was going swimming and would be back later.

It was situations like this where Charlie hated the fact that visitors were allowed onto the dragon reserve and not constantly supervised. All of the workers knew not to wander out into the reserve, especially near the waterways, at this time of year because the dragons were mating and often went to the water's edge after they were finished. The visitors, like his boss’s daughter, didn’t have a fucking clue.

His boss’s daughter, Millicent, was a major pain in Charlie’s ass. With her father in charge of the whole reserve, she acted as if everyone else was there to do her bidding. He’d lost count of the number of times she’d threatened to report one of his coworkers to her father if they didn’t do what she demanded. She hadn’t tried it with him, but he figured it was only a matter of time.

An hour into his search, Charlie reached the edge of one of the reserve’s streams and took out his binoculars to search. He spotted Millicent’s dark hair on the opposite bank and noticed that she was laying on the ground and not moving.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed. He dropped his gear on the beach and then dove into the water. He couldn’t risk apparating, dragons hated the noise it made. He swam as quickly as he could and scrambled out of the water when he reached the other side. He ran to her and dropped to his knees. He searched her body for any sign of trauma but didn’t see any.

“Stop dripping on me, arsehole,” she muttered.

Charlie’s heart stopped and he looked at her face. She had propped herself up on her elbows and was glaring at him. It was only as he looked down her body that he realized she was completely naked.

He opened his mouth to tell her off, but the sudden and loud roar of a dragon told him that they were in harm's way.

“We have to go,” he told her. He stood and yanked her up. Then led her away from the beach and to the stone safety building that he knew was nearby.

“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

He looked at her and found her with her arms crossed over her chest, pushing her breasts up and together. His eyes wandered down on their own and saw that she was completely hairless.

“Don’t make me tell my -” she started.

“Tell your father what? That you were sunbathing naked on his dragon reserve where any one of his workers could have found you?” Charlie cut her off. He was irritated with her and becoming aroused at the sight of her naked body.

“He doesn’t need to know about that,” she said, quickly. “You won’t tell him, right?”

“Depends,” Charlie replied with a grin. “What’s in it for me?”

The distinct sounds of mating dragons met their ears and Millicent’s face turned red.

“I’ll let you touch me,” she said. “But not have sex with me.”

A plan started to form in Charlie’s mind and he nodded his head. He pulled off his wet gear and then positioned himself on one of the chairs in the cabin dressed in just his shorts. “Come here,” he told her.

She walked over to him, not as confident now as she had been just moments before. She started to squat in front of him, but he grabbed her and pulled her forward so she was laying face down with her stomach on his lap.

“You are a spoiled princess,” he said to her. “And you treat everyone here without respect. You deserve to be punished.” He brought his hand down on her bare arse, not hard, but enough to make a point. “Do you disagree?”

“No,” she whispered.

“And you aren’t going to act like that anymore, right?” He spanked her again.

“Uh huh,” she whimpered.

“Good.” He spanked her a couple more times, before he used his hand to massage the now-red skin. His fingers traveled south slightly and he could feel the heat radiating off her sex. He let one slid across her folds and she let out a throaty moan.

Since she had agreed to behave better, he decided to reward her. He slid a finger into her sex and then a second and began to fuck her. She wiggled against him as he got her off and he felt himself growing harder.

She screamed as her orgasm hit and then she slumped against his lap. He pulled his fingers from her and licked them: salty, but sweet nonetheless.

It was a moment or two before she removed herself from his lap. She knelt in front of him and grabbed the waistband of his shorts and pulled, forcing him to lift off the chair so she could pull them down. Once his shorts were discarded, she settled herself between his legs and confidently took hold of his erect cock.

From the way she was eyeing his cock and her occasional glances up at him, he could tell that she had done this before. Her hands expertly worked his cock and then she lowered her mouth on to him. His eyes closed as her tongue licked him and his head fell back as her mouth enveloped him. He didn’t last long after that. She ignored his warnings that he was going to cum and swallowed every drop of his seed.

Silence filled the cabin as he recovered and, judging by the silence outside the cabin, the dragons had finished and moved along. It was time for them to return to camp, even though that was the last thing Charlie wanted to do with a naked witch in his presence.

“We should get back,” she told him. “My dad’s probably worried about me.”

“Fuck,” Charlie groaned. He forced himself off the chair and walked across the room to the radio control. “This is Weasley, I’ve found Millicent. Over.”

“Roger, Weasley. See you two back at camp. Over,” their radio control wizard replied. The next thing they heard was his voice on the radio, but this time broadcast to all of the other searchers. “She’s been found. Report back to camp.”

“You came looking for me,” Millicent said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why?”

“I’ll explain everything on the walk back to camp,” Charlie told her. He handed her his shirt and his shorts. “Put these on.”

“Why?” she demanded.

“Because you have nothing to wear,” Charlie stated as he pulled on his gear. “We’ll get your stuff from where you left it, but you’re not leaving this cabin naked. If someone else happens to be in this area and they see you -”

“Has it crossed your mind that I don’t care who sees me naked?” she retorted.

“Well I do,” Charlie stated. “Those gits only want you for your tits and pussy.”

“Oh and you want more?” she scoffed.

“Maybe, I don’t know yet,” he replied. “Let’s see if I can make it back to camp without taking you over my knee and spanking you again.”

“Is that a threat?” she asked.

“No, darling, it’s a promise,” Charlie replied. He grabbed his shirt and forced it over her head. “And I will tie you up and carry you over my shoulder if I have to.”

He stomped out of the cabin, leaving her to finish getting dressed. He headed to the bank where he’d found her and she caught up a few moments later. Her stuff was still where she’d left it and he kept an eye out while she changed into her own clothes.

Once she was dressed, they swam across the stream, where he gathered his abandoned stuff, and then started the hour long hike back to the reserve’s living quarters. Neither of them talked as they walked, their minds were too busy thinking about what had happened back at the cabin and where it would go from there.

It was nearly dark when they arrived at camp and they found everyone waiting for them. His boss shook his hand and thanked him repeatedly for rescuing his daughter. Charlie couldn’t help but wonder what his boss would do if he ever found out what Charlie had really done to Millicent.

After a late dinner, Charlie finally retired to his cabin for the night. He wasted no time in stripping out of his clothes and grabbing a drink. Before he could head to his bathroom, however, there was a knock on his front door. Judging by the softness of the knock, he knew it couldn’t be any of his coworkers and that left just one person.

Putting his drink down, Charlie grabbed a book from a nearby table then walked to the front door. He opened it a crack to make sure it was really Millicent and then opened it wider to let her in. When she saw his state of undress, she raised her eyebrow.

“I was getting ready to take a bath,” he explained.

“Don’t let me stop you,” she replied, smiling. “Need someone to wash your back?”

“What are you doing here?” he asked her.

“I don’t know,” she replied, honestly. “But I feel like I’m supposed to be here.”

“What about your dad?”

“I told him I was going to bed. He won’t check on me.”

“Is sex on the table?” Charlie asked.

“The table is fine, but the bed works too,” she stated. She grabbed the book from him and smiled down at his erect cock. “How about the closest horizontal surface? Or vertical? I’m not picky.”

Charlie charged and Millicent soon found herself naked, pressed against the wall and completely filled by his cock.

“And to think, I was beginning to wish I’d never come to visit,” she muttered in his ear before biting it softly. He cursed and smacked her ass. “Oh yes, do that again.”

“You’re going to kill me, witch,” Charlie muttered.

“Oh, but what a way to go,” she replied, pushing back against his thrust.

Charlie groaned against her neck. He knew there was a lot of things for them to talk about and the possibility that he could lose his job because of this, but none of that mattered right now. It had been months since the last time he’d been with a witch and he no longer wanted to think.


End file.
